Problem: A box contains $9$ red balls, $11$ green balls, and $6$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
There are $9 + 11 + 6 = 26$ balls in the box. There are $11$ green balls. The probability is $ \frac{11}{26}$.